1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a portable exercise device and, more particularly, to a portable exercise device used for strengthening the triceps muscle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The triceps is the great extensor muscle located on the back of the upper human arm and extending along the entire length of the rear of the humerus bone. The triceps is a three-headed muscle having origins in three separate and distinct places at or near the shoulder. However, all three muscle portions join together to form a common insertion tendon near the elbow.
There are many known methods and devices used today for exercising the triceps muscle. These include triceps extension exercises performed with dumbbells, barbells, cables or weight machines. However, these exercises require a trip to a gym or the purchase of special or expensive equipment. It is known to perform close-grip push-ups to exercise the triceps muscle. However, it is difficult to maintain the close grip needed to concentrate the exercise on the triceps muscle. In addition, as with the standard push-up, muscles other than the triceps, including the pectorals and deltoids, receive much more attention and concentration than the triceps.
A variety of portable devices have been developed for assisting a person in conducting standard or close-grip push-ups or other related exercises. See, for example, the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,666,640; 2,817,347; 3,115,338; 3,540,724; 4,232,863; 4,327,907; 4,351,525; 4,358,106; 4,854,573; Des. 216,529; Des. 267,420; Des. 269,691; and Des. 315,003. However, each of these devices primarily exercise the pectorals and front deltoid muscles, with little or no emphasis placed on the triceps muscle. In addition, many of these devices require two separate members to be used for conducting the exercise.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device which concentrates the exercise effort primarily on the triceps muscle. It is an object of the invention to provide such a device which is easy to use, lightweight, and simple in construction. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a triceps exercise device which is compact and can be used anywhere, which is durable and which is easy to manufacture. It is a further object to provide such a triceps exercise device which does not rely upon additional weights, but relies primarily upon the weight of the user in operation.